zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
APZ mini-programs
Introduction It's great to have a zapper that will accept any input in the audio range. But what frequencies does one use? Where to start? What's the best way to input them? Online lists There are various lists online, many of which seem to be copy/pastes of each other, maybe with some added text. One source is here, and it contains items like the stark "Stimulate Normal Thyroid Function 763 Hz." Such items tend to prompt the question, "Where do these figures come from?" Source of some frequency information unknown For example, are they from clinical trials with before-and-after tests of thyoid function with objective figures to compare? Or are they more-or-less plucked out of thin air by some original author using some form of radionics device as a crystal ball? Apart from the Hulda Clark figures for specific pathogens, it is not clear at all where these other figures come from. User is on his own with audio-zapping Until more information appears, when dealing with non-Clark areas like audio-zapping, it is strongly suggested that the user conduct his own experiments and do what he thinks best. In reality, this may well come down to taking a deep breath and hoping for the best. This may not be the ideal state for many people, but this is a very new field and it is definitely in its pioneer stage. Beware of some device salesman being authoritative. Zapping with music videos, etc. You are not restricted to boring old tone-generators. It isn't necessarily beneficial, but with an audio-programmed zapper and an iPod Touch it is trivial to download music videos and play them into the APZ's external input and have them turned into zapping signals. The sub-1000 Hz tones can easily be felt vibrating through the hands and wrists. The first piece zapped with in this manner was Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. You can actually use any sound source you can pipe through the standard 3.5 mm miniplug input: radio, TV, your mp3 collection, CD player (remember those?), whatever. Use a regular 3.5 mm Y-adaptor, and you can listen to the music (or speech) at the same time as it vibrates deep into the etheric layer of your aura. Or something. It's fun! Mini-programs Bearing in mind the doubtful origin of these online frequency figures mentioned above, the question arises of how to input the external audio signals into the audio-programmed zapper (APZ) itself. One way is to plug in an iPod Touch running a simple tone generator application like iFunctionGenerator. Another way is to use pre-recorded tones, often three minutes each in length. One very new method (the day of first writing this, in fact), is to use a video file where the audio track consists of solely the tones in question and the video shows what the tone(s) supposedly each do. The video file can be downloaded from the zapperchap YouTube channel and played into the APZ external input from one's computer or iPod Touch or similar device. The overall zapping cycle with the APZ can be done by using the internal 30kHz circuit to do the three main 7-minute zaps, and to fill in the approximately-20-minute gaps with external audio files. There now exist mini-programs, starting with one of these lists of doubtful origin. Each mini-program contains 3 or 4 3-minute segments, so running a 9-minute file with a 12-minute file would take 21 minutes, a nice fit with the standard gap. List of mini-programs and their videos Wave forms Most of these tones have a 'sq'uare wave form. Where the frequency is the same for a different condition, the wave form has been arbitrarily changed to 'saw'tooth, 'tri'angle or 'sin'e. Mini-Pgm #01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPxQKAXpwbA *"Normalize Adrenal Function" 1335 Hz sq *"Normalize Pituitary Function" 635 Hz sq *"Stimulate Increased / Normalized HGH Production Pituitary" 1725 Hz sq, 645 Hz sq, 1342 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGDYyKmZMDc *"Stimulate Normal Pineal Function" 480 Hz sq *"Stimulate Normalized Hypothalamus Function" 1534 Hz sq, 1413 Hz sq, 1351 Hz sq *"Normalize Endocrine System Function"" 1537 Hz sq *"Stimulate / Normalize Immune System Function" 835 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwiFZLlyDMM *"Stimulate Normal Colon Function" 635 Hz saw *"Stimulate Normal Thyroid Function" 763 Hz saw *(one short) Mini-Pgm #04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rp_G833aqFs *"Normalize Progesterone Levels 1st" 763 Hz tri *"Normalize Progesterone Levels 2nd" 1446 Hz sq *"Normalize Progesterone Levels 3rd" 1443 Hz sq *"Normalize Progesterone Levels 4th" 763 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #05 Male http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDCxMz441ho *"Normalize Estrogen Production Levels (Male & Female)" 1351 Hz saw *"Normalize Testosterone Production Levels (Male)" 1444 Hz sq *"Stimulate Normal Pancreas Function" 654 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #05 Female http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=febHItJAStU *"Normalize Estrogen Production Levels (Male & Female)" 1351 Hz saw *"Normalize Testosterone Production Levels (Female)" 1445 Hz sq *"Stimulate Normal Pancreas Function" 654 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsUkwUHhUT8 *"Stimulate Normal Liver Function" 751 Hz sq *"Stimulate Normal Kidney Function" 625 Hz sq *"Stimulate Normal Heart Function" 696 Hz sq *"Normalize Blood Pressure" 15 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EdGtQi25To *"Stimulate Normal Nervous System Function" 764 Hz sq *"Stimulate Normal Lymph System Function" 676 Hz sq *"Stimulate Increased Lymph System Circulation" 15.2 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEQYwpkW7K4 *"Stimulate Normalized Blood Circulation" 337 Hz sq *"Stimulate Increased Blood Flow / Circulation" 17 Hz sq *"Normalize Red Blood Cell Production" 1524 Hz sq *"Normalize White Blood Cell Production" 1434 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvFTwSTQfIs *"Normalize Hemoglobin Production" 2452 Hz sq *"Stimulate the Reinforcement of DNA Integrity" 528 Hz sq *"Stimulate the Reinforcement of RNA Integrity" 637 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlnndyysFDw *"Stimulate Clarity of Thought / Mental Function" 35 Hz sq *"Stimulate the Stabilization Of Emotional States" 15 Hz saw *"Stimulate The Clearing of Emotional Trauma / Energy Blocks" 15 Hz tri *"Stimulate The Balancing Of Spiritual Well-Being" 1565 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROV8vbb3k6Y *"Reduce Chemical Sensitivity" 443 Hz sq *"Reduce Electrical Sensitivity" 657 Hz sq *"Stimulate the Normalization of Calcium Metabolism" 326 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HR8mp1ykgQ *"Stimulate Repair / Healing Of Nerve Damage" 578 Hz sq, 764 Hz saw, 657 Hz saw *"Stimulate The Healing Of Bones" 7.0 Hz sq *"Stimulate the Healing Of Ligaments" 9.7 Hz sq *"Stimulate The Healing Of Muscles" 13.5 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls-V8g2cB3I *"Stimulate the Healing of Capillaries" 15.2 Hz saw *"Reduce Swelling of Herniated Disc" 25.4 Hz sq, 326 Hz saw, 15.2 Hz sin *"Reduce Excess Fluid Retention in Joints & Tissues" 15.2 Hz tri, 24.3 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM5fVaz2W0w *"Reduce General Back Pain (Fibromyalgia)" 326 Hz tri, 327 Hz sq, 328 Hz sq *"Stimulate Inocine Production (Stroke Recovery, etc.)" 2642 Hz sq *"Accelerate the Healing & Clearing of Scarring" 5.9 Hz sq Mini-Pgm #15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJxT1xACVrQ *"Accelerate Healing of injuries and Surgeries; Promote Regeneration" 47 Hz sq *"Reduce Effects of Diabetic Neuropathy" 73 Hz sq *"Stimulate Dopamine Production (Reduce Nicotine Cravings)" 38 Hz sq There may well be further lists and videos. Again, these are not established procedures, so your mileage may vary, as they say.